dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBZ:The Androids Fury
DBZ:Fury is a fan fiction about the Androids #8 and #9. Chapter 1 "Goodnight, Honeybun.." "Goodnight dear." Dr. Tacki murmured as he lay his head down on his pillow. His wife was fast asleep, but something kept him awake. He was half asleep when a crash in the kitchen woke him up. "What was that noise, Hubby??" His wife whispered, frightened. Tacki reassured his wife, picked up a baseball bat, and walked to the kitchen. His eyesight was terrible, he had forgotten to grab his eyeglasses before getting up. He opened the door, and instantly felt his ribs on his left side be broken as a young woman's voice whispered, "Boo." When he looked up, he saw Android 8, one of his creations, watching him. Blood trickled down his arms, and he realized that she had punched him into the refridgerator. An image of his wife passed through his mind, and he began to beg the heartless Android to spare his wife. "I-I'll give you anything!! Please, don't hurt her!! Leave my wife out of this!!" His words fell on deaf ears, as Android 8 placed her hands on her hips and smirked. Android 9, another creation of his, and Android 8's companion, entered the kitchen with his wife. Her hands gripped the old woman's arms, and she cried out to her husband. Tacki begged harder for her life, going as far as grabbing 8's leg, and shaking her. The two Androids' eyes met, and a slight nod from 8 was the signal. 9 raised her hand, and jabbed forward. Her fist punched a hole in the old woman's heart, and her blood splattered on Tacki's face. 9 dropped the body like it was trash, and began to wipe her hands clean. 8 turned to Tacki, knelt, and grabbed him by his nightshirt. She wrapped her arms around him, and began to crush his spine. His shrill screams of pain seemed to amuse the two Androids.8 smiled with malice as she watched his eyes roll into the back of his head. She dropped the body and the two Androids destroyed the Tacki Residence. Chapter 2 "So what should we do now?" 9 asked her companion who was staring ahead as they flew. "I suppose we should ruin Gero's plans, not that I'mm following the doctor's orders. I think it's time for some payback." As they flew, a plane flew in front of the two Androids. Both smirked and raised their hands, and blasted the plane to pieces. The two Androids landed in a nearby city, Nikki Town, and looked around. "These humans are rather dull don't you think?" 9 said aloud, and a man walking by overheard. "Hey!! You there!! How dare you make fun of me!! And why are you callin' us dull!! Aren't you a human too??" He yelled at the two Androids, who merely chuckled. "What's so funny!" He snarled. 8 looked over at him, her cold eyes buring holes into his. "Silly man. We're not human." 8 and 9 lifted their hands, and shot multiple blasts at the skyscrapers. "We'll be going soon. But first, 8, I want some new clothes. The clothes Tacki stuck me in are rather boring to look at." 9 said to 8, who shrugged. "I don't mind. As long as we get to see the sights." She grinned. The two androids entered a boutique called 'La Beaute'. As 9 gawked at all the fashion, 8 decided to burn a dress. After it disintegrated, a woman who clearly had Botox injected into her face approached her. "Miss, your friend says she has no money. Would you like to pay for it?" "How much?" The woman smiled devilishly when 8 asked. "5,000 zeni please." The Android's soulless eyes fell on the woman, who felt a wee bit frightened as 8 approached her. "You expect us to pay 5,000 zeni for some silly old clothes?? 9! Come here!" 9 after-imaged and stood beside her companion. "Yes?" She asked, and 8 waved her hand in a way of dismissal. "Take the clothes, destroy this trashy place. We're going." Category:Fan Fiction